


A Chilly Night

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: For the /ztg/ winter holidays TT.I hope everyone reading has a merry Christmas, a happy holiday, and a happy new year.Enjoy.





	A Chilly Night

It seems snow just makes nights really comfy but I guess if you live in Tundratown, the novelty will wear off after awhile.

"Is this place in central Tundra?" 

"Yeah, I've been there with some friends before," Anya says as she bounds through the snow next to me.

"Was it any good?"

"It was wonderful; I think you'd like it." She smiles up at me. "They serve blood there, too."

"Do many restaurants actually stock that?"

"More than you'd think. Most places that do are in Savannah or Rainforest."

We press on further into the snow. My hooves allow me to effortlessly power through the chilly night air and sleet while Anya hops about.

"I've heard bats can fly, do you?"

Anya gives me a puzzled look before dashing forward and taking off. She flaps her leathery wings around and begins circling my head.

"Yeah, I've heard that we can fly too."

She continues to loop around me, doing tricks and laughing. After a final circle of my head, she comes to a rest on my shoulder.

"It's tiring, so I don't do it all the time."

"You ever get to work that way?"

"Sometimes. You can get a nice view of Savannah from up in the canopy."

The thought of being in the canopy makes my head spin. "I don't think I'd be cut out for flying that high."

"Flying high is what bats are made to do. You get used to it, though. I certainly couldn't run as fast as you."

"I think running is a family thing; my father ran in the Grand Districts once."

We come to a bridge over a frozen river. A few small boats with ice breaking prows drift about, some with couples aboard enjoying the clear night sky. Anya cuddles closer to my neck.

"We should come here more often - I like watching the stars like this," she whispers into my ear. 

"They sure are beautiful."

"I could say the same about you." She gives my neck a hug.

We move on from the bridge and arrive at a quiet marketplace. Crates full of decorations surround the now empty stalls, being moved about by a few tired looking employees. Banners have already been set up between storefronts and alleyways.

"This must be for the winter festival," explains Anya. "I think it's next week."

"You ever been to it before?"

"No, but my cousin has and she said it was wonderful."

We hurry out of the market and back out into the main streets. Our path takes us past a plethora of neon lit stores.

"So how did you get invited to this party anyway?" I ask.

"Through this guy I used to know in high school. His boss is having some big party and he said I could invite some friends along."

"I would have picked Sahara instead of here for a party."

"I think wherever he works at is based in Tundratown - most of them are probably used to the cold."

As we navigate the crowds Anya points up to one of the taller buildings further ahead.

"That's the one, it's on the third floor."

It's a relatively unassuming building for what I've been told is quite a fancy restaurant. The exterior seems more appropriate for something like a department store. A reasonably large sign sits above the entrance.

'The Kashmir'

We hurry over to the doorway and step inside. A blast of hot air greets us, nearly knocking Anya off me. The lobby is rather modest; I was expecting something fancier really. An antelope sits at the front desk awaiting our approach.

"Excuse me, the Kashmir is on the third floor, right?" I ask.

"Yes, there's an elevator over there."

We head over to the elevator and step inside. I jab the button for the third floor with a hoof. 

"Get ready." Anya says as she grasps my neck harder. "This place is pretty stunning."

The elevator shudders to a halt and the doors creep open.

Wow.

It's frozen, the whole restaurant is frozen. The floor is a solid sheet of ice which waiters glide about on, great shimmering pillars stretch up to the ceiling, and the entire scene is bathed in a blue light. Mammals of all shapes and sizes cluster around the bar and tables. Anya glides to the cold floor and dashes towards a large polar bear stationed at the entrance. I follow in quick pursuit.

"Boris!" Anya exclaims as she jumps up onto a desk.

"Aha! I knew you would turn up sooner or later." A broad grin erupts across his face. "How are you doing, Anya?" 

"I'm just fine thank you," she giggles, "Have I told you about Harold before?" She gestures to me.

"I think you may have mentioned him to me a couple of times." He raises a paw to shake. "Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise."

Boris ushers us to a table by the window. We get a wonderful view of Tundratown and the rest of Zootopia. A swathe of lights gleam back at us as we sit there gazing out at the snowy winter night. A waiter wanders over to get us drinks.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water please."

"Blood, if there's any left." 

The waiter leaves and we get back to admiring the cityscape.

"It must be packed over in downtown." Anya says as she presses her face to the window.

"That's late Christmas shopping for you. I presume you usually fly over most crowds."

"Correct, as long as I'm not carrying anything heavy."

Our drinks arrive. Anya gleefully laps up the crimson fluid sloshing about her glass. I gulp down my water and stretch out a hoof to her.

"Dance floor?"

She looks up at me, blood smeared around her mouth. A tiny smirk unfolds between her lips.

"Dance floor."


End file.
